Total Drama Show Business!
by InsertGenericFFPenName
Summary: The producer of TD attempts to squeeze one last season from the fans, giving them a chance to go for not 1, not 2, but 3 MILLION BIG ones (plus some extra). With triple the cash, there are triple the stakes in this cutthroat game of show business and drama? Who will be hooked, and who will bask in the light? FIND OUT NOW ON TOTAL DRAMA SHOW BUSNIESS!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! Its Latuna here to say I'm doing a thing :D I'm accepting 7 boys and 7 girls. How this is going to work is that you will PM me a type of dance and then I will message you an app! You will complete that app and PM it back, because if you guys Review this story would be marked for deletion .-.**_

_**ALSO! AFTER I GET ALL THE APPs, AND CHOOSE THE GOLDEN EGGS OUT FROM THE BOILED ONES, I WILL GIVE A BRIEF SUMMARY OF EACH CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, Then you will send your OC's opinions on the others, so I can define a relationship between two. **_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the TD series**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Christopher,<strong>_

_**I hope you understand since we have bailed you out yet again for the sake of the show, I will be sending someone for the next season to keep an eye on you. He will be a contestant, and even if he is eliminated, he will stay on the set. He is my son, Alexander, and he is there to make sure you stay LEGAL. He will arrive in a week, along with the funds for yet another season. You have this much time to gather 15 other contestants. I trust you won't mess this up yet again, or else we WILL cut off our support.**_

_**Signed, Jennifir Pertsch **_

Chis McClean sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was afraid that his producer might do this to him. Since Total Drama was one of the highest ranking shows in the system, it brought on a lot of money and opportunity. He just didn't want to deal with 16 new brats, especially Alexander. The boy was absolutely intimidating and calculating to the point where not even Chef wanted to be in the same room. The man leaned back in the chair as he stared at the letter.

With a groan he logged onto the show's Facebook, typing the news out to the hundreds of thousands of followers. He rubbed his temples before he posted the status. As he clicked the 'post' button he sighed, "What have I done..."

He called in Chef, who barged in quickly. Tossing the letter at him, Chris waved him out before watching his screen, waiting for the replies.


	2. The Chosen Ones

_**As the Apps closed, I would like to thank everyone for consideration! Here are your 16 contestants! Please, PM your character's Opinion of the other characters if you haven't!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chris sat on his computer, typing rapidly as he drank his lukewarm coffee. He had spent all night looking at many ridiculous contestant tapes, and finally posted the results on the Facebook, and sighed as he entered the... 'Media friendly' reviews.<p>

**Alexander Pertsch**:

Coming from a family in the show business, Alexander is great with not only hiding his emotions, but also reading them. With his flambo-sadistc personality and calculating ways, he's a manipulator and an actor in his own right. However, behind his upstart attitude, what we get is a shy boy with a secret, one that fuels his ambition to win, despite already being rich.

**Mindy White**:

Mindy is basically a mood swingy, sassy, gymnast. She makes friends and enemies very quickly and is sometimes kind to others. She is very flexible and fairly smart, she uses her wits to get farther in the game. However, how far will it get her?

**Rosalynn Cambry**:

Rosalynn is a very sweet girl controlled by her emotions. Fragile, sympathetic, and kind hearted, this sweetheart feels the need to make her friend's problems her own. However, don't let this soft spoken girl fool you, she's a hard worker with a hard head. Will this combo prove to be the winning one?

**Amelia Tatterdemalion**:

From the mean streets of Harlem, we get a star-bound girl with skills in the kitchen and the stage. Quiet, intense, but no less passionate, Amelia is one to let her actions speak for her. Don't get on her bad side, or you'll end up in her frying pan. Will her ambition kill her, or will it get her the gold.

**Naiba Masabni**:

Appearing like a glamous belly dancer (Maybe because she is), Naiba is a friendly flirtatious flower who enjoys having fun like anyone else. She may be quiet (and a bit shy) but who knows, she might be able to... sway the competition.

**Yami Long**:

Yami is the type you do NOT want to mess with. Owning the 'lone wolf' trope with pride, he tends to keep to himself and his fox. If you try to come close, don't expect much, because he's been hurt enough, but then again, this game isn't so soft...

**Jacque Metoyer**:

Rising from the bay of the New Orleans, Jacque is your run of the mill, confident, overwhelmingly clever con artist. He knows how to push his way out of a paper bag, but can he push himself to the end?

**Troy Hasting**:

Smooth as silk and clever as can be, Troy comes from a successful family from the shadows. He might prove to use his knowledge of the world to make himself the victor, but will he change his manipulating, conniving ways?

**Christopher O'Dare**:

Nature is what makes the world beautiful. Here we have a kind and spiritualistic person, who wanders in search for a friend. He's a friendly type, although a little... eccentric. Despite what he may seem to be, the day has a night.

**Shann Tonee**:

A blur runs by you at a fast speed! What was it? If you were actually paying attention, you would've seen Shann! With the free spirit this girl holds, she has great potential to do what she feels. However, will this cause friction for her future teammates?

**Felicity Cara**:

You know that one girl who doesn't talk much is always lagging behind, her head in a handheld game console? Well, then you know Felicity. A daughter of a game company's CEO, what she lacks in activeness she makes up for in coordination and a quick eye, as well as a mind fit for solving puzzles. Unsure of social convention, she tends to keep quiet unless called upon by her peers.

**Eddy Enzio**:

Meet the next mafia guy, who can sell peanuts to someone who is allergic if he wanted. A prankster through and through, Enzio is one of the luckier ones, literally. Will anyone raise their bets and play their hand against him?

**Cici Armstrong**:

A little lazy, yeah, but so what? That won't stop this laid-back party girl! Optimistic, easy going, and flirtatious, this girl knows how to get the ball rollin! Lets see if she can roll it to the end!

**Brandon Davis**:

We have a lot of sneaky people, but not with Brandon. Friendly, cheerful, and outgoing, He's exactly the kind of person to keep someone out of the dumps. We saw how far that got Owen, but how well will it work for him?

Anthony Trot:  
>Have you ever met someone that seemed so cheerful and optimistic but they seem to be hiding a secret beneath their smile? Anthony is a type that seems like he can handle the world, but don't let go of your half of it...<p>

**Dawn Pyralspiral**:

A pen is mightier than a sword, so this girl might be an arms dealer. Her hand is strong, but her mind is stronger (at least, in the right context). Can this author in training write her own legend?


	3. Casting Call

_**And... Here we go. The first chapter, intro and all. Take note, the entrance of characters is NOT the same as the order of last chapter's list. If your character has a change of opinion on anyone, please PM me**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own most of the Ocs, much less the fandom.**_

On a stage somewhere in an abandoned theater, a middle aged black haired man stood, holding out his arms,"Welcome to Total Drama Show Business. I am your host, Chris McClean, and today will be a treat."

The camera followed Chris as he walked along the stage,"Since the company wanted to go out with a bang, with one last season, we have narrowed the brackets and widened the wallet potential for these contestants. When we posted on Facebook that we had one finale on our shoulders, people all over wanted a piece of the action. We have narrowed it down to sixteen contestants, all fresh faces."

The scene flashed to Chris up on the upper balconies, "These new kids are the toughest crowd we've had yet. From the lovers of life to those viciously aiming for fame and money, we shall now welcome our new contestants. Will they live past their fifteen minutes of fame? Or will they crash and burn faster than a Lindsay Lohan/Justin Beiber lovechild? Find out right now on TOTAL. DRAMA. SHOWBIZ!"

_**(Insert Theme here)**_

"But, before we really start, we need the money to continue on this journey. So, without any further ado, may I present my boss's son, and possibly the one who will end up as the male Heather, Alexander!," Chris said as he gestured to the stage. Backstage, a door swung open and sharp, shiny black shoes clacked on the floor. From the curtains arrived a tall, slim brown haired male with peachy skin and hazel eyes, carrying a golden suitcase. He wore a pair of light gray jeans that bagged slightly at the hips, a white button up top, and a black over vest. His stance was casual, the way he cocked on hip and his free hand was in his pocket.

"Alex! My man! Hows your Mother? Better yet, your grades?," Chris asked as Alex handed off the case to Chef, who avoided looking at him. Alex smirked, "You should know, you are her flavor of the -"

"AND Looks like someone else decided to arrive early! Who do we have here?," Chris cut off, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Alex glared at him, gritting his teeth. The door closed itself, and the soft pitter-patter of feet fell throughout the theater, before a head of black hair peeked its way through the curtains, gray eyes curious.

The pale face looked left and right, before sighing,"Damn, this place is dull..." The figure that moved out afterwards was female, but if the small chest was completely flattened and the petite shoulders were a little wider, they could be mistaken as male. The girl's boyish features didn't help her case, nor did her fauxhawk haircut. She wore a white tank top and jean shorts, thigh high socks black and white tennis shoes.

"Sup Dawn, I see your name fits your timing," Chris said with a smirk. Dawn rolled her eyes, reaching to slug the host,"Shut up, that's been said and done, you dime store dick. I take it you called my publisher?"

Alex rolled his eyes at her actions, "How classy. How is it you're a girl?"

"You want me to prove it to you?"

"Again... Classy. I'd rather not go blind, thank you."

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?," Another voice said. The raised eyebrow could practically be heard as Chris laughed, "I think you did, Mindy. You should have waited."

"We can just throw them in a locked room later," The girl replied, twirling her chestnut brown ponytail as her blue eyes bore into the two quarrelers. Alex and Dawn glared at her, before looking away, huffing simultaneous 'Whatever's. Mindy only laughed as she made her way in between them, rolling her own eyes.

"This place seems tense already,"Chris muttered as the back door opened again, before being interrupted, "Wow, I had no idea the Loser convention was being held here." Chris sighed, with Mindy and Dawn whipping around to glare at the insulter.

There stood a black haired male with almond shaped black eyes stood at the entrance, already looking like he had won this competition. He dressed decently, in a light purple plaid shirt and purple tie, with black slacks and shiny shoes. Dawn and Mindy looked at him, then at Alex, then back at him, then at each other.

"Oh yes, and you're the star attraction,"Alex said, with an innocent smile. The other male narrowed his eyes, his expression unchanging, "Wanna run that by me again, mince meat?"

"Yo! Eddy!," Chirs said, only to be shushed by a gesture of Eddy.

"I think we all know what I meant.," Alex said absently, rolling his neck. As the air got more tense, a loud BANG! amongst the group stopped everything as sharp clicks echoed throughout the room. Chef and Chris looked at each other as the curtains were thrown open, and a girl with thick, smooth black curls falling on her chest and back glanced around. She wore shining black stilettos, to go with her black button up blouse and knee- length black skirt. Her dark maroon jacket (with a symbol of a Hawk carrying off a dove) gave a touch of causality to the outfit, but made it no less classy. Her stance was firm on the ground, but her body language was mixed. Instead of having a sassy cross of the arms or hands on her wide hips like her tilted hips and shoulders would suggest, her arms fell to her sides. Her deep brown gaze fell onto Chris, who froze.

"... Amelia," She introduced as she walked briskly to the far end of the stage, and sat on the stage edge. She didn't seem to make any eye contact or anything of the sort, which made it more odd. Behind her, a neatly combed black head of hair peeked through the curtains, brown rounded eyes curious.

The guy then broke into a grin as he walked through the curtains, "Hello everybody! My name is Brandon, its nice to meet you!" He was a rather... Big guy. His amber colored, tight fitting T-Shirt stretched over his large muscles, the exaggeration stopping at his olive colored Jeans. On his feet he wore green shoes with yellow shoelaces.

Mindy smiled back,"You too. The name's Mindy."

The contestants looked at one another, before small beeping sounds came from behind them. Chris had jumped and gave a manly(girlish) scream from shock at who was there, and how silently they had come in.

A small head of platinum blonde hair with pastel overtones here and there was facing downward, and in small hands was a lavender, old-fasioned Game Boy Color. It was obviously a girl, dressed in a tight-fitting black V neck top with 'F SQUAD' in pixelated rainbow text (presenting her large chest... rather well...), a mint green kitty jacket whos sleeves went past her wrists to her palms (Complete with the tail and ears), a mid-thigh length lavender skirt, and black/ white striped thigh highs completed with light lavender heels.

However, the couple people she did frighten (AKA Dawn and Brandon) seemed to catch their breath as Alex snapped in front of her face, "Doll. Doll. Get your head out of the ga-"

"Please don't do that, or else I might have to snap those fingers off."

"I'm not doi-" Alex didn't get to finish as the girl strayed away, facing the other way.

"Felicity! Thats RUDE!," A voice said as he walked in. Well, Chris guessed it was... okay to call him a guy. At least, thats what his tall figure and lack of a chest said. Otherwise, he was rather androgynous-looking, with long black hair that was pulled in a loose bun, large green eyes, and smooth, olive toned skin. He wore a stern expression, pursing his lips as he ignored the others and strided over to her, taking away the council. However, he wasn't able to move further as suddenly he was on the floor, and Felicity had her Game Boy back. With a sigh, he stood up and smiled at the group, dusting off his black sweater and gray pants.

"Hello everyone! My name is Anthony! Its nice to meet you all!," He chirped happily, shoving his hands in his pockets. Eddy only sighed as he looked away, "Great, this one shits rainbows." He looked back, and met Felicity's silver eyes. They seemed to be looking over him, as well as the rest as she slowly put away her Game Boy. She narrowed them at Alex in particular, and a slight frown went across her face before she looked away, keeping her head down.

"Finally, someone who doesn't want to start a fight!,"Brandon said as he made his way to Anthony,"Hi! My name is Brandon, its nice to meet you!"

"O-oh, are we doing o-our intro's n-now? I'm sorry I'm late!," A girl said breathlessly as she ran in, hunched over to catch her breath. Her long, loose red brown curls covered her before she stood up, large greenish blue eyes looking up. She stood about as tall as Felicity, wearing a speghetti-strapped maroon dress with an unbuttoned white cardigan, and red ballet flats. Brandon and Anthony both smiled at her.

"No, not everyone is here yet. Don't worry, you're not late!," Brandon said with a grin,"My name is Brandon, whats yours?"

"You know, its usually the HOSTS job to introduce the conte-" Chris began, but was ignored.

The girl's cheeks turned red as she smiled brightly,"U-Um... Rosalynn. Its nice to meet all of you."

"And I'm Troy! Nice to meet you all!," Someone chimed in as Rosalynn jumped, as well as Anthony and Dawn did. Felicity already seemed to dedicate herself to watch the opening, so nothing could make her jump. Troy was a pleasant looking individual with brown/black hair that was slightly longish, his bags covering his forehead, stopping just above his hazel eyes. Compared to the smart casual to borderline formal of some of the other contestants, he was dressed casually in black jeans that fit well and a short sleeved shirt with a snake eating a bird that showed off his somewhat muscular arms,

"Again, the HOSTS job!?"

"Heeeello everyone! Shann has arrived!," A girl cheered as she arrived, giving a big, flamboyant wave. Chris sighed, giving up on doing the introductions and turning to Felicity, "Got any good action games in there?" Felicity nodded as she pulled out a DS and handed it to him. The host only sulked in the corner as the girl ran up in front of the crowd, her brown braids flying behind her. Her grayish black eyes sparkled under the stage lights as she clapped her hands, "Who's ready to get to it!"

"I think everybody is," Eddy said with a roll of his eyes, "Even though we all know who's gonna wi-"

"Well, you never know. Don't shoot all your bullets before knowing you'll get a good hit," Felicity said, in an oddly soft tone of voice. Mindy raised a brow, "Never heard it said like that."

"Heard what said like that?," A male tone of voice asked, obviously just arriving. Mindy looked over, "Oh, um, 'Don't count your bullets before knowing you'll get a good hit.' Kinda like 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch.'"

"... Well then, I can do see how that can mean the same..," The boy said, tilting his head. His hair was messy and brown, and his almond-shaped, turquoise eyes were distant. A moment of silence followed, before Anthony coughed, "Excuse me, but whats your name?"

"Hm? Oh... Christopher. But call me Robin.," He gave a smile to them , before looking away. Dawn rolled her eyes, whispering, "I think that puts him with the weirdo corner..."

"T-That seems mean, Dawn...," Rosalynn said, looking at Robin. Dawn sighed, "Well, I'm saying, we seem to be gathering them. They can make a mafia."

"Aha, Mafia? None of you could last in there for more than ten minutes,"Eddy said with a snort, before Felicity blinked, and looked over to Amelia, "I am not sure about that. She seems... Well, the symbol on the back of her jacket... Isn't that-"

"Yo! Sorry I'm a little late! I kinda overslept...," Someone interrupted, giving a sheepish laugh, "Anyways, nice to meet you dudes! My name is Cici!" Cici was an average girl, with oddly green hair and contented light brown eyes, dressed out in a light brown jacket over a dark brown shirt, dark brown trousers, black boots, and a straw hat. She stretched a little bit, grinning widely, "Its great to see what I'm up against! This is gonna be great!"

"Its gonna be great to lose? Glad you're planning ahead," Somebody said as they walked past her, rolling his eyes. Cici gave a quick glare over to him, before shrugging as she moved by Anthony and Brandon. Alex looked at the newcomer, another male with a black buzzcut and pecan shaped eyes. He was a little short, but muscular too. His clothing was comfortable looking, being a dark grey t-shirt, black sweatpants, and red sneakers.

Shann rolled her eyes, "Wow, the boys sure are cocky."

Brandon, Robin, and Anthony frowned at each other. Dawn nodded with Shann.

"For good reason. I mean, the future winner knows when it'll be a piece of pie," Jacques said, rolling his eyes. Eddy stepped up, "Yes, I do."

Mindy smirked as she placed a hand on her hip, "EXCUSE the both of you, but we all have an equal chance of winning."

"Ha, I refuse to be put on the same level as you all."

"Guys, W-we shouldn't fight...," Anthony said, rubbing the back of his head. Mindy and Eddy looked over at him, saying "Be quiet."

"Well well well, I wonder whats going on here," Said a voice from behind the curtain, followed by a small sound. The curtained slowly opened, with two contestants appearing from behind it. The girl with the long black ponytail smiled, her blue violet eyes lighting up. She wore a light blue halter top, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

The boy was about the same height as the tall girl was, with black hair and black slanted eyes, indicating Japanese decent. He wore a black hoodie with a ying-yang symbol, faded jeans, and black/white nikes. On his head was a blue do-rag, as well as a white baseball cap. A small fox peeked out of his hoodie, making Dawn and Rosalynn squeal on how cute it was.

"Sorry, we decided to carpool here. The driver seemed tired... Oh Chris! Where's our introductions?," The girl asked, pouting and batting her eyelashes. Chris didn't react, too busy doing... whatever he was playing. He almost fell off his chair as Alex nudged him, snapping him out of his game. Chris looked up, pausing the game, "Oh, is it finally my turn? Who am I introducing?"

The girl smiled, and the boy looked away, muttering," I don't need one..."

"Nonsense, Yami! Nice to see you too, Naiba! Is that all of you?," He asked, tossing the game council aside. Felicity caught it, tucking it into her pocket as the host counted the contestants. Chris then grinned and clapped his hands, "Perfect! Gather up, because its time to get started!" Amelia got off the edge of the stage, and made her way over to the group. Chris smirked as the lights in the theater shut off, leaving the group in the dark.

As Rosalynn squeaked, the lights on the stage turned on. The bunch of them stood in a line, facing the empty auditorium seats as Chris walked in front of them, "Out of 34 applications, the 16 of you were chosen based on what made you stand out. For many of you, it was a reputation you held." At this, red lights shone on Amelia, Troy, Anthony, Alex, Eddy, and Jaques. The six, except Amelia, glanced at one another. Anthony seemed to wilt under the lights, looking away.

"A few of you were chosen on a quality we felt the business needed. Whether it be kindness, or a passion, we felt you could have a good chance.," At this, a Blue light shone on Mindy, Rosalynn, Brandon, and Cici. Cici grinned and fist bumped with Brandon, who was next to her as Rosalynn blushed and looked down. Mindy smirked, crossing her arms.

"And a good chunk of you we chose because you either blended well with the others, or you had stood out from the rest as a good competitor," As Chris spoke this one, a green light shone on Naiba, Yami, Felicity, Dawn, Robin, and Shann. Felicity blinked at the bright light, sheilding her eyes as Naiba grinned, clapping her hands excitedly. Dawn fist pumped as Robin smiled to no one in partictular. Yami looked away, petting his fox's head. Shann was basically bouncing in excitement

"And in these three categories, we chose you lot. Don't make us regret our decision. But there is one more quality, and that is the ability to come out on top as the best of the best." The lights went back to white as he stood in front of the sixteen, the lights all falling onto him, "As you know, we are awarding 3 Million Dollars, but there is another prize at stake, and that is the chance at several contracts, that can add onto your hard-earned money. About... I dunno, up to 150 million?" Chris smirked as the air got tenser than it was before.

"But, before we get to that, lets go over the basics. As you know, the dorms down the backstage will be separated by team and gender. If the opposite gender is spotted in the other gender's dorm, there will be punishment, especially if its after dark."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional booth<strong>_

**Chris: There is also a booth in the make up booth where you can take a breather, want to get something off your chest, or if you have a little secret.**

**Eddy rolled his eyes, "Might as well give me the money. If I'm already that well known, then everyone knows its as good as mine."**

**Anthony sat in the chair, pulling at his hair, "OH GOD, WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY 'REPUTATION'?"**

**Cici grinned, leaning back into her seat, "This is gonna be AWESOME!"**

**Alex leaned on the counter, shrugging, "Its my suitcase he's using, anyhow..."**

**Troy grinned as he crossed his arms, "153 Million... Please, don't make me laugh."**

**Felicity paused for a moment, before looking up, "I wonder what made me stand out... Anyhow, everyone seems... well, different. A few of the boys put me off, but something about Alex makes me nervous... Mindy and Shann seem like fun people, Cici and I might get along... but... Amelia... Doesn't she come from the Talons?"**

_**End Confessional booth**_

* * *

><p>Chef came out with a tuxedo as apposed to his sparkly pink dress, holding a plate of golden Chris statues in one hand and two flags, one yellow and the other blue. Chris grabbed a statue, "And as a bonus, we're bringing back an old favorite... The Golden Chris Awards! If you don't get one at an elimination, you will be escorted out by Chef himself." Chef gave his creepy grin, narrowing his eyes at the contestants. A few of them shivered.<p>

Chris unwrapped one of the statues, revealing the chocolate and nibbling at some, "Mmm, caramel-filled. Anyways, lets get you sorted into your teams. Amelia, Alex, Eddy, Troy, Felicity, Cici, Rosalynn, and Yami, you guys are... The Destructive Directors!" Chris tossed them the blue flag, which Troy caught and unraveled, revealing the megaphone on the flag.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession booth<strong>_

**Eddy raised a brow, "The 'Destructive Directors'... Not bad."**

**Troy smirked, "I can't think of a better name for my team."**

**Rosalynn bit her lip, "That kinda sounds... I dunno... mean?"**

_**End Confessional booth**_

* * *

><p>"Jacques, Anthony, Brandon, Naiba, Shann, Dawn, Robin, and Mindy, you all are... The Producing Predators!," Chris announced as Shann grabbed the flag, revealing the bobcat with sunglasses. Jacques and Mindy looked at Chris, as if saying 'Really, Chris, Really?'<p>

"Hey, I didn't know what else to put on there. Now go to your dorms and claim your bunks now, as our first challenge will start in an hour!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessional booth<strong>_

**Dawn blinked,"Oh, I get it. It looks like the majority of my team are physically inclined... Well, I don't know about Jacques, but..."  
><strong>

**Brandon smiled,"It looks like I'll get on with my team!"**

**Jacques smirked, crossing his arms,"Looks like my team is filled with people that seem open and trusting... The money is good as mine."**

_**End Confessional booth**_

* * *

><p>As the teams filed out, Chris turned to the camera, "We have met our 16 lucky competitors, all from different walks of life. However, only one will be the winner. Who will break down at the chance to get the gold? Who will come out on top? Seems like we'll get a DASHING start in the first challenge... Tune into the next episode, here on Total. Drama. SHOW BUSINESS!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And after a long day and a half of writing, the first chapter is now done! I'm sorry if I butchered any characters, since this is my first time writing them... You may also notice fluxes in my writing, as I have had the radio on during the whole thing, and certain songs can progress or decrease my writing motivation... Thanks for reading. If there are any questions, please PM me!<strong>_


	4. Ain't Much Ado About, Well (Ep1Pt 1)

_**Welcome to the second chapter, the first part of the first challenge! I decided that since a creator sent me challenge ideas, I shall collect them. My girlfriend Kai even threw in some, one of which I'm excited to do! However, I probably won't do it until AFTER the merge. **_

_**I would like to apologize if this is a shitty chapter. I wanted to get this out before Christmas for you guys, but... I'm sorry if I let you guys down ;^; This is the first part of the first challenge (obviously), and I will work on the second part soon. I'm still establishing some stuff... ALSO, THERE IS A SPECIAL MESSAGE AT THE END, SO STICK AROUND!**_

_**So, after this part, I will be collecting challenge ideas! PM them, Review them, whatever you want!**_

_**Thank you so much for everything, guys ^**_

_**Disclaimer:I wish I was great enough to own Total Drama...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confession Cam<strong>_

**Robin looked at his palm, tracing his fingers over the lines, "** **I'm very happy with my team. For the most part, we have harmonious spirits. I fear though that the more dark hearted of us will cause our demise..." **

**Mindy giggled, "I guess my team is not so bad. From what I see, they're people I can agree with."**

**Shann grinned, "Did Chris say DASHING?"**

**Amelia sat in the chair, her legs and arms crossed as she looked away, "Reputation... Ha. My team? I have a Mafia boss, an Actor, a National Gaming Champ, and a Business Prince... I don't know much on the others. My people can only dig up so much. However, on the other team..."**

**Cici shrugged as she fixed her hat, "My team? Well, a lot of them fit in a rather... shady category, but they seem like decent people. Except a couple, but I can totally get along with them! Bring it on!"**

**Naiba smiled, "I have confidence on my team. We have the big strong guy! And the pretty one..."**

_**Confession Cam end**_

Cici barged into the Girl's Directors room, decked out in four colors: Lavender, green, dark red, and light blue. There were names across the tops of the walls, and the room itself was divided into four. The girls gawked wide-eyed, before Cici and Rosalynn giggled.

"This is great! Now we don't have to fight over who sleeps where!," Cici said as she dove for her bed, the green one, which was actually a heavily padded hammock. She groaned softly as she snuggled into the covers, "This is so nice..." She lifted her head to see potted plants nearby, more of herbs than flowers. She sat up and blinked, "Oh, this is _so_ nice..."

"I agree," Felicity said as she moved to the lavender one, which was covered in plushes and the bedding had the battle screen against the specters from the game OFF. She looked at the small cabinet headboard she had, to see shelves for games, "I wonder how long they planned to have us... Or the amount of money thrown into this..." She blinked as she found a card in a small slot, and picked it out.

_'Dear contestants of last season: As a collective venture of the previous casts, we decided to hitch it up for you to perform your best. A certain anonymous benefactor donated a good chunk of their wallet to the cause, with the help of some lawyers..._

_-The cast of the previous seasons (too many names...)'_

Amelia hummed softly as she walked over to her padded army cot, and dug around in the large wardrobes that surrounded it. She pulled a candle off of a shelf, "There are a few mishaps, but its nice of them to think of others." She set the candle back, before pulling a large black gun and looking it over. Rosalynn squeaked and ducked behind her bed, and Felicity jumped. Cici blinked, "Why did they even get you that...?"

Amelia looked over at the gun, before holding it out, "I don't know why you guys act like you haven't had a gun pulled out on you before... Anyways, its not a legit thing. Its a painted nerf gun..."

Rosalyn slowly rose up, stroking the soft feathery goodness of her bed to calm herself.

_**Confession cam**_

**Rosalynn gulped, "Amelia kinda... scares me..."**

**Felicity sighed as she rested her forehead on her palm, "It makes you wonder how that poor girl grew up, getting something like that and wielding it like it was a spoon..."**

_**Confession cam end**_

As Rosalynn looked at the wide assortment of books and water-themed plushes, the boys of the Directors were sorted into their rooms.

* * *

><p>Eddy laid back in his bed, enjoying the comfort of the casino theme his part held. There was even a roulette table. He messed with the own painted black nerf gun, but it was a revolver type. Alex was digging through the shelves of music that surrounded his own dark teal king bed, "This is different from the usual... But I guess dad knows a good business venture when he sees it."<p>

"Your dad paid for this?," Troy asked from his side, which was slick and more modern, with a bookshelf, coffee maker, and a small personal council. He looked through a book on foreign politics, but looked up to the other male.

"Yeah. He likes to... bribe people, I guess. He tipped off the previous cast and wanted to give us a reason to fight harder. He must've had Angela do this. She's his personal office designer."

"I see. Clever man."

Yami only nodded as he set Kitsune, his fox, on the tiny little log bed that was next to his own. His side had a more oriental flare, with a night scene on the beach painted on the walls. Besides his mat was a row of books, as well as a nerf gun for himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile with the Predators...<strong>_

Shann giggled at her high- stilted bed, looking down. Her floor was painted to look like she was high up from her point, and she was right next to a window. Outside, she could see she was about two-three stories from the ground. And the best part was, her items were nice and neat on a high shelf by her bed.

Mindy raised a brow at the girl from her lower perspective, looking up, "Are you enjoying yourself up there?" Across the room, Mindy's side had more of a relaxed flair, with small bits of colorful art and a few bars to do pull ups and all. Shann grinned and nodded, "Its perfect."

Dawn laughed as she looked through the drawers of her dark mahogany wood desk, pulling out several pens, "They did hit the mark..." Mindy rolled her eyes as she looked over to Dawn's side, on her right, "I'm surprised, though. I thought you'd have a more..."

"Boyish style? Do I look like that much of a dyke?," Dawn said as she gestured to herself. Her part of the room was actually a soft pink with lots of floral designs, with vases of fake flowers. Her bed was a soft green, and her room was basically a room fit for a girl that would seem girlish than Dawn was.

"In all honesty...Yes." At this, Dawn laughed, "Honesty... I like that."

"Besides, at least you said it to her face," Naiba said as she twirled around her part, which had a more classically arabian style, with curtains over the bed and everything. She had pulled her hair down as she moved around, digging through a stack of music. Dawn grinned as she sat in her pink plush rolling chair, crossing her legs, "Oh yeah."

"Has there ever been people that would try to go around you about it?," Shann asked, tilting her head. Dawn nodded, sighing as she crossed her arms, "Oh yeah. Especially at the editor's offices. Apparently I don't fit what most people think when they think of 'female author'. My real name doesn't help at all."

Naiba blinked, "Real name? It isn't Dawn?"

"I thought your name sounded like a psudeonym. Dawn Pyralspiral... It sounded a bit far fetched. But, if thats a fake, whats your real name?," Shann asked as she dangled upside down from her bunk. Dawn ran her hand through her hair, "... If we win the challenge, I'll tell ya'll."

_**Confession Cam**_

**Mindy frowned, glancing away, "That sounds shady..."**

_**Confession cam end**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the boys, Anthony was frantically going through his items, shoving things in other places. Jacques, across the room, raised a brow at this behavior. He set down one of the masks he had been admiring on his part of the room, and made his way to Anthony,"You look like you're hiding something..."<p>

"O-oh, me...? Nothing at all," Anthony said as he shut his cabinets, unaware that an orange bottle had fallen from his cabinet as he stood up from his squatting position. He strayed over to his bed, digging around under it Anthony's room seemed rather normal, being all dark blue and well organized. Jacques raised a brow as he picked up the bottle, reading the label. It was the name of a rare medicine that seemed hard to pronounce, but the bottle was empty despite being refilled about a week ago.

Robin, in the time, was busy laying back in his hammock, looking up at the painted ceiling,"Its just like the byous..." As Jacques tucked the bottle in his back pocket, "Oh yeah, you come from there too..."

"Its amazing, right? Like fate wanted you two to cross paths!," Brandon said, closing the drawer of his sports themed room. Robin and Jacques looked at each other, but Jacques rolled his eyes as he went back to his part of the room,"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

><p>"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! IT IS NOW TIME FOR YOUR CHALLENGE! Well, the first part of it anyways... I guess its more of a duty, but it pertains to you challenge LATER! MEET CENTER STAGE IN FIVE!"<p>

Five minutes later, the teams gathered, but something seemed off with the Directors. Troy looked over to Felicity, who was standing right besisde him, "... What're you wearing?"

Felcity turned her head, and looked up, "... I found a hat." On her head was a green Link hat from Legend of Zelda, but with more long silk ribbons that tied at the sides. Troy sighed, "I see..."

"Hello everyone, I take it your quarters are... satisfactory?," Chris asked, frowning. Eddy and Alex grinned as Cici grinned, "Someone is mad..."

"Oh, I have other ways of torturing you. But, first off, lets get started on our first challenge. Before you all arrived here, we took suggestions for your challenges. Turns out, there was some pretty good ones. We had our interns cut them up into strips to do a drawing to see what the first would be, but... During my morning hair blowing, my fan blew them all over the auditorium."

"So WE have to clean up after YOUR careless mistake?," Mindy said, putting her hands on her hips. Shann frowned,"Thats pretty lazy."

"Yeah yeah yeah... However, there are 15 slips of paper. The team that finds the most in... three hours gets an advantage in the challenge we fish from there. However, EVERY member of your team must be center stage with the slips of paper in EXACTLY three hours. After all, no one wants to miss lunch!"

Several stomachs growled in response. It seems as if a lot of the contestants forgot their breakfast.

Chris smirked, "Exactly. This is a TEAM building and ice breaking challenge. Work together, find the slips, and make it back in time for an advantage in the next one. Nobody wants to be eliminated this early." He looked at his watch, then at the contestants,"And your time starts... now."

Immediately, the two teams grouped up for a strategy. The Directors leaned in closer, huddled in a proper fashion you'd see with football players.

"Okay, obviously the best thing is to split up. There are 8 of us, so four teams of two," Troy said, looking up at the group. Amelia nodded as Eddy rolled his eyes, "Of course. However, who is going with who?" The group stood back up, looking at one another. Rosalyn bit her lip as she looked at the group, before Cici snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Everyone close your eyes and put your hand in the middle!" At the weird glances, Cici only smiled, "Trust me!" At the rolling of several eyes, everyone did as they said. Cici then said, "Okay, now grab a hand." After everyone found and open hand, Cici told them to open their eyes.

Cici pulled on the hand she held, ending up with Alex's. She then heaved a sigh, "Okay then, I'm stuck with you." Alex frowned, as they stepped away. Alex looked back at the group, "What other teams do we have?"

Felicity stepped away from the group, pulling Troy with her. She let his hand go as she looked back at the auditorium. Rosalyn lifted her hand, which held Yami's. She gave a smile at him, to which he nodded back. Eddy and Amelia were left standing, staring at each other. Cici leaned to Alex, "That seems like a deadly combination..." Alex simply nodded, as Troy looked over everyone, "Everybody, be here in three hours. Lets go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the Predators, they had seperated also, but in two teams of four, as this was meant to build them as a team. On one was Dawn, Brandon, Jacques, and Naiba. The other consisted of Anthony, Robin, Mindy, and Shann. Dawn looked at her watch, "Three hours. No place left behind."<p>

Mindy nodded as she grabbed Anthony's sweater, "We'll look on the right."

"Who made you in charge?," Jaqcues said.

"Who made you in charge either?," Mindy countered, dragging away her team. Dawn giggled as she turned off the stage, Brandon after her."

"Okay so the first thing I think of is that a lot of them should be under the seats, Considering how physics and all work...," Cici said as she ducked under to look in the rows of seats. Alex yawned as he also ducked under to look, before a spider jumped out onto his face.

As he screeched, Cici jumped over to pull the spider off. The announcing system went on, with Chris laughing, "Oh yeah, just to make it more interesting, I gave Chef some little traps to throw everywhere. Have fun!"

"... Fucking dick...," Alex said as Cici went back to work. He looked up, and then nudged Cici, "Erm, Cici, I don't think too many are down here."

"Why's that?"

"Look up..." When Cici did, she saw quite a few strips hanging from the rafters. She sighed, " Yep, this was no accident... Lets get going..."

* * *

><p>"Yahoo~! This is more up my ally!," Shan said from the catwalk. Mindy grinned as she went to stand up on the railing of the catwalk. Robin faltered a bit, while Anthony fretted, "Are you sure you should do that? You could get hurt! Lets find a latter or-"<p>

"There is no time! Now come on and help!," Mindy said as she dangled from a rafter, slowly moving to a hanging strip. Shann was well on her way to another that was easy to get to for her, running across the narrow rafters like it was solid ground.

Robin looked at Anthony, "I'm sure they'll be fine. We should help..." Anthony sighed, gulping as he stood on the railing, looking down. Suddenly, he felt himself going dizzy, and clutched his head. Robin blinked, "Are you okay?"

Anthony shook himself out of it, and smiled at Robin, "I am, don't worry. Height sickness." However, when Anthony looked back down, he wobbled again, before falling back on the catwalk, passed out. Robin instinctively yelped, as Shann and Mindy said, "Anthony!"

Shann jumped down from her place, landing near where he had fallen. Mindy moved quick to go next to him, yelling, "We need to get help!" However, Chef had already arrived, throwing Anthony over his shoulder. He seemed nervous as he ran quickly off.

"Well, that puts a damper on plans...," Shann said, looking at the three strips they had collected, one of which was left by Anthony.

_Total strips collected-_

_Predators: 3_

_Directors: 0_

* * *

><p>"So, why are we back here?," Troy asked the girl who lead them backstage, who seemed to be staring up and around.<p>

"The strips were no accident. They just don't dangle in mid-air.," Felicity said, airily as if she was thinking. Troy raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"They were hanging from the rafters when Chris was telling us about the challenge. However, I could only count six. Nine are still around here, so its best to be in a place where no one else has looked, since those who haven't figured it out might think they're in the seats."

"Thats... a clever observation... Where do you suggest we go, then...?," He asked, looking up and around carefully.

_**Confession cam**_

**Troy tapped his fingers on the table, leaning on the arm, "Felicity may prove herself to be useful, despite her... eccentricity... She seems to have good observation skills..."**

_**Confession cam end**_

"I would say we should head up to the costume loft, but thats also a selfish desire... I really want so see what else they have.," She said, before looking over at Troy, "Lets check the prop center. I'm sure there will be a couple there, and no one really thinks about that..."

* * *

><p>Rosalynn hummed to herself as she walked with Yami. Both seemed to look other which way, looking for strips. The atmosphere was comfortably quiet, which neither really minded. However, when they reached into a different area of the leading hall, Rosalynn stopped. Yami took a few steps, then looked back at her. Then he looked back to where she was looking, and it was a strip of paper tucked inside of a light.<p>

"I'm sorry, but could you give me a boost?,"Rosalynn asked, to which Yami only gave a nod and held out his hands. Rosalynn made quick work of putting a foot in, standing on the hand, and fetching the slip. She then looked over, and saw another... Frowning, she leaned over, making Yami shift a little bit before she grabbed it.

As she jumped down, she handed one to Yami, "Because we worked together..." He only took it and shoved it into his pocket with a nod.

_**Confession cam**_

**Rosalynn sighed softly, "Yami seems awfully lonely... I want to change that..."**

_**Confession cam end**_

_Strip count-_

_Predators: 3_

_Directors: 2_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Mindy just told me that Anthony passed out on us, so we have to work twice as hard. We have 3 strips," Naiba said as she moved down the concession lines, as the others were digging around. Jacques had found one in some drawers, and Dawn had found one in the cabinet.<p>

"Oh god! What happened to him?," Brandon said, peeking his head from the pantry.

"Who cares! We've got to find the other slips!," Dawn said, jumping from the counters and gathering the paper, "If we have 5 as a team, thats a great start! We might be in the-"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jacques said, looking outside the door after hearing the click of formal shoes.

_Count-_

_Predators:5_

_Directors: 2_

* * *

><p>Amelia counted the slips of paper they had gathered, and took half of them and handed them to Eddy, who smirked as he tucked his away.<p>

"Nice thinking of looking in the lofts. I think we might have gotten a lead."

"Well, Felicity did say that these were placed intentionally, and other people see them out in the main stage.," Amelia said, flicking her hair from her face as they made their way to the stage.

"It was a good idea to listen in, the-"

At that moment, the girl stopped, her body rigid. She stepped and made to make it sound like she was going down a different hall, as Eddy stared on.

"What. The fuck. Are you doing?"

Amelia only watched intensely as the Predators looked back and forth, making Eddy hide quickly. They didn't seem to sense anything, and luckily they went in the opposite direction. Amelia took a breath of relief, waiting for them to turn the corner before making her way where they were. Eddy frowned, as it seemed like a stupid move.

_Count-_

_Predators: 5_

_Directors: 6_

* * *

><p><em>'Attention contestants, this is your 30 minute warning. You have thirty minutes to collect your remaining strips and meet up on the stage.'<em>

Cici climbed down from the rafters, holding a slip of paper, "The others forgot one... We should group up soon."

"Ha, you two have only one? I wonder what that says about your team!," Dawn said from the stage, where she was with her team mates.

Alex leaned against the railing, raising his brow, "How many does your team have, then?"

"Why would we tell you?," Mindy said, glaring up at him. Alex shrugged, " Because, you won't win anyhow. Wheres the girly-boy?"

"... Shit," Jacques said, as Alex nodded to Cici, "Lets go get with the others."

However, they paused as a loud laughter rang out through the halls, not sounding the least bit pleasant. Everyone paused for a moment, as most everyone gathered for the end. Amelia's eyes widened as Brandon moved to hide, and Robin sighed, "I sense..."

From the catwalk, someone dropped, making Roaslynn scream in horror as they landed on the stage. However, they got up with no issue, showing long black hair, and somewhat familiar green eyes. However, instead of the wide, doe-like ones, they would dangerously narrowed, and dark. A manical grin was spread across the rather soft features, as a deeper voice than earlier gave a call of, "Sorry I'm LATE, everyone! Just a little bit of... blockage..."

"Anthony?," Shann asked, slowly backing away. Robin and Felicity stared on, slowly hiding behind what or whoever was next to them as Anthony started laughing again.

"I'm sorry, doll, but you mistake me for some weak link. I'm you're friendly neighborhood psycho, Anthory! But better yet, call me Anth...," The voice purred, grinning wolfishly. Alex sighed as he walked over to Anth, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Look kid, drop the act. Its too fa-," Before he could finish, though, Alex was slammed on the ground. A loud crack was heard (making people grimace) as Alex grunted in pain, but couldn't move from the hand at his throat.

"Trust me, honey, this is no act..."

_**Confession cam**_

**Mindy clutched her face, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"**

**Amelia sat there, her hands covering her face, "Its too early for this shit..."**

**Brandon sat down, moving nervously, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening- WHAT IS HAPPENING?"**

**Robin sighed heavily as he messed with his shirt, "This is the darkness I was afraid of..."**

**Jacques held up the bottle of medicine he picked up earlier, "Is that what this was...?"**

_**Confession cam end**_

* * *

><p><strong>And here is where I end this, ahahah... Don't kill me ;^;<strong>

**Anthony has Dissociative Identity Disorder, where his personality is split into two. Its triggered by several things, and the worse one is when he faints from fear. **

**Send me those challenge ideas, and also:**

**I've been thinking of doing little shorts at the end of every (other) chapter, for doing behind the scenes cuts on what the cast does when the cameras aren't watching. Maybe something like bonding or small hilarious shots... However, thats only if you want them. You can leave me suggestions on what to make them, and I might post a small one on christmas, as I want to do one with the following prompt:**

**The gang spends christmas together (without the presents) while one character feels sad that after the holiday, everyone will be at each other's throats,, but feels sentimental about it anyhow.**

**Anyways, merry christmas, ya'll, and I'm sorry for my shitty writing ;^;**


	5. TD VIP Special: Its a Hard-Knock X-mas

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! FROM LATUNA/MITULA AND KAI!**_

_**So, as I said before, I promised y'all a behind the scenes cut for Christmas.**_

_**This is the first on a little series called 'Total Drama VIP', where we see our beloved contestants bond and pull everything behind the camera! You all know the prompt from before! Lets see what our contestants are doing this holiday season! Also, this is also to express my excitement over an up and coming movie remake! **_

_**I don't own Total Drama**_

* * *

><p>Robin sipped his hot cocoa and watched from the window of the lounge from the Backstage area, where usually only Chef and Chris were allowed. However, as the snow that was falling outside would suggest, it was Christmas time, the Eve of which to be exact. Chef and Chris had went to spent time with their family (or rather, they were dragged off), and Jacque had found a key to the lounge. Deciding that spending such a time like this alone was rather... lonely, they had decided to call a truce for the holiday, to spend it with what they had.<p>

(Then there was the shock when Felicity asked _how _people spent Christmas, as she never had before.

What a culture shock.)

Despite their rather comfortable quarters, the Lounge had a big leap ahead in luxury. There were huge plush couches, beanbag chairs, a huge flat screen, a hot tub, and anything else you'd expect a glamorous man like Chris McClean to have. It even had a kitchen, which Amelia immediately ran into to start cooking for everyone. In fact, from the little plate shelf window, Robin could see her, hair pulled back, wearing an apron she had found, face smudged with flour. Anth had joined her, but had to be assigned with cutting vegetables because then everyone _knew _he had a knife, and Amelia was there to supervise him.

In the room itself was Felicity, Troy, Yami, Rosalynn (dressed as an elf), and Dawn, all sitting on the extended couch or the love seat (AKA Yami). Felicity was serving Troy and Dawn something fierce in the game they were playing (Playstation All Stars), while Rosalynn and Yami were reading books, with Kitsune resting on Yami's lap.

"Come on, Man, where's your game?," Dawn said, squirming on the couch to move her controller in the air Her bell collar jingled as her antlers almost fell off (being dressed as a reindeer).

"Moving the controller in the air won't make you move faster, you know...," Troy said, dodging her elbow narrowly, "Anyways, the one who really deserves to talk smack is Felicit- OH COME ON!" He glared at the tiny girl on his right (who had taken it upon herself to dress as an elf too), who gaze was intense on the game, where she was smacked Dawn clear across the board. However, when Dawn came back to fight, Felicity had used her power up and slaughtered Dawn.

"OH FUCK YOU!," Dawn said, flinging the controller back. Felicity only blinked as she looked over, "... How about you don't?"

From the table, where Eddy, Jacque, Naiba, Alex, and Cici were playing poker, Naiba and Alex laughed. It seemed as though Eddy, Jacque, and Cici were in for several large bets, with Eddy raising them.

"Oh-ho, feeling lucky, are we?," Jacque said as he raised the stake, to which Cici matched.

"Always.," Eddy replied, sipping his drink.

There were several cups on the table, filled with egg nog that Amelia had found and decided to serve with cookies she was making alongside the meal she had been making.

Mindy came into the living room from the kitchen, where she had been persuading Amelia to give her some free samples, and leaned between Troy and Felicity, "Feliz, maybe you should give it a rest. I think Dawn over there is gonna have to fling herself outside to cool off..." The three of them looked at the author, who was pulling her hair out as she looked at the ranks.

"How about we watch a movie?," Brandon said, as he held a bunch of decorations Shann was hanging up. For some reason, Mindy and Shann had gotten him in the Santa suit too. He was the proper size, so that made it more fitting. Troy sighed as he nodded, "Good idea..."

"What movie should we watch, then?," Robin asked as he sat on the couch, setting his mug on the coffee table.

"Probably something funny, like Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer," Naiba said as Felicity ducked under the entertainment system to see what movies Chris had. As she pulled them out, she could see that most of them were starring their conceited host.

Eddy rolled her eyes, "What are we, ten? Something more..."

"Dramatic. Thats only if we find something without Chris down here," Cici said as she folded and went to look at the movies. However, when Felicity got up, she paused for a moment, holding a moving in her hands. It was a DVD, although really dusty. Brandon leaned over her, "Oh, They're remaking this, aren't they?"

"Remaking what?," Alex said as he winced, standing up. He joined the small group as he blinked, "Annie?"

"My mom and I used to watch this movie together when I was small...," Felicity said, looking over, "Can we watch this?"

Rosalynn 'aww'd, "Well, it fits..."

"That movie is every orphan's dream, trust me. Ya'll can watch it, I'll be over here.," Jacque said as he threw down his cards. Eddy, however, got a better one, and collected the tokens, saying, "Same here."

"I'm okay with watching it.," Cici said with a smile. Shann looked over to the kitchen, "Hey Amelia! Can you whip up some popcorn?"

Amelia nodded as she went through the cabinets, and put some in the microwave. Anth leaned forward in the serving window, "Oh, we're watching something?"

"A movie called 'Annie'. You can come join us," Robin said, sipping his drink. The others looked at him, but he gave pleading eyes. A good chunk of them sighed as Felicity popped in the movie, and pretty much dove for the couch, back to her spot. As she curled up, Anth dove into the pile of movies in front of the TV like a child as those who wanted to watch gathered around. Rosalynn even set her book aside as the movie played.

Robin's eyes strayed from the screen as he looked around, where Jacque and Eddy were still going at it, Amelia was still working on something in the kitchen while Mindy brought out the popcorn, settling in on a smaller couch. He sighed softly as he sipped his cocoa, closing his eyes.

Come the 26th, everyone will be back to looking at the money than each other. After the spell of Christmas, everyone will be separated into teams, but not strong enough to stay. The darkness would return, still there, despite the friendly light he has seen today. He looked back at the screen to see the movie, before he heard a small voice from beside him.

"Its the hard knock life for us, its the hard knock life for us...," Felicity sang quietly, under her breath. A couple pairs of eyes went to her, as Rosalynn joined, matching her soprano, "Instead of treated, we get tricked, Instead of kisses, we get kicked."

"Its the hard knock life!," Anth finished in his deep bass, giggling. Cici rolled her eyes with a smile as Alex pitched in his tenor, "Got no folks to speak of, so-"

"Its the hard-knock row, we hoe," Came in Cici and Brandon, as Shann sang the, "Cotton blankets-" afterward Mindy sang, "Instead of wool!"

"Empty bellies-" (Naiba)

"Instead of full!" (Alex, Rosalynn, and Troy)

"Its the hard knock life!," Said Amelia as she gave a sharp CHOP.

They all stopped and looked at each other, before a collective laugh erupted among them. Robin smiled as he looked back to his cup.

Although this is only temporary, this will always be something to look back on... with friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heres from me to you, as a special gift. I am thinking about doing a New Years one too, but thats a stretch. I will need a ship too, for... kissy reasons, but I feel it is too early for that.<strong>_

_**And with this, I wish you a Merry Christmas, and I will see you Next Time!**_


End file.
